super_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
The Blur (Elreak Ianros)
The Blur The Blur (Elreak Ianros / Arden2000) '''is currently 21, and a former member of the '''S.P.L.A.C.K Agency '''but now the founder of the '''Super Alliance. '''He is a superhero capable of travelling at superspeed, opening dimensional portals and manipulating time by controlling the No-Space. A dimension deprived from light, sound and doesn't obey the rules of time either. Just an endless abyss with powerful properties. Except within his HQ called '''The S.H.A.R.C. As it was once part of the normal world, the inside maintains light, sound and the same concept of time. It his old house that got trapped in the No-Space so he uses it as his Private HQ so that he may store equipment, supplies and focus on honing is powers from there. He aids the Super Alliance '''by training new recruits to control their powers so that they may use them for good. He also regularly fights alongside his division codenamed 'Alpha'. '''The Blur lives by his own code: "Never Give Up, Never Give In." Although he does not currently have a sidekick, he works alongside his best friends, 'Fade and Echo. His archenemy The Mystic Monolith '''has been reported numerous times around Club Penguin, but '''The Blur '''has been unable to catch him as he vanishes right before '''The Blur is able to catch him. Origin Elreak Ianros''' (AKA The Blur )' never had much of a life. His parents abandoned him at a very young age and was then raised in a foster home. He was then put into a school at the age of 12. For 3 years he succeeded well at almost every subject and was recruited into the young agents program at the '''PSA'. He never told his friends about his secret life, but then it was all too late. When Herbert destroyed the HQ using a popcorn bomb in 2010, his entire life was turned upside down. The agents were uncoordinated, unprepared and the once secret PSA was revealed to the entire world. But club penguin still had numerous threats and he was tasked to stop one such threat. The powerful super villain 'Jacen Corlo' who called himself '''''The Mystic Monolith'. ''He spent three weeks following endless leads until he finally uncovered his lair, hidden deep within the mountains. The lair security was heavily encrypted, but the skillful agent managed to bypass all safeguards the villain had. As he walked the large hallway of the villain's lair, he avoided all of his robo minions, but he wasn't sure what to expect when he reached his target. He managed to catch The Mystic Monolith off guard and managed to apprehend him, but he failed to realise the full extent of the villain's powers and he trapped Arden2000 in the dimension which Arden2000 dubbed'' '''The No-Space. There is no light, no sound, just an empty void except for the ground, but due to the absence of light, he was unable to see what it looked like. Even time passed differently there, his watch was spinning like crazy until the hands flew off. He sat on the ground, just waiting for something to happen. He felt his body absorb some weird kind of energy that surrounded him but as it was causing no harm to him, he paid little attention to it. He eventually escaped to what he believed 3 hours later, thanks to the help of Gary, Jetpack Guy, a Bottle of Hot Sauce and a Barrel of Cream Soda. He returned through a dimensional tear that they had built, allowing for a stable portal to the No-Space. But the world was... different. The new buildings, the new design of the rebuilt agency which he thought was the PSA which had actually become the EPF. He quickly realised that he was no longer in the year 2010, ''but instead, 3 years had passed and it was now ''2013. ''There were new agents, new uniforms, new rules, new equipment, and that was just in the '''EPF. '''It was all too much for him. So he retired from the agency and stayed in his house for weeks on end. He felt time catch up with him, the 15 year old turn into an 18 year old in a matter of days. But his best friends, '''Blookybloop '''and '''Arikal16', persuaded him to come out, to come and see the new world and get to know it. He did so, but noticed that not only the world was different, but he too was different. He found that the energy he absorbed allowed him to tap into the No-Space ''energy,'' allowing him to manipulate the world around him. He found that time seemed to moved very slowly, but in reality, he was able to move insanely fast and was also stronger than he once was. Later on, he could also tear open the dimensional barrier, manipulate time and more. But he was unable to control his speed and newfound strength, when he tried to stop a robbery, he tried to help using his enhanced speed but ended up only making things worse. He tried to run towards the criminal and grab the gun out of his hand, but he shattered his entire arm and then proceeded to run into a nearby wall, causing half a building to come crumbling down, although no one but the criminal's arm and Arden2000's '''self esteem was hurt, he realised that his powers were dangerous, and it would only cause more chaos if he didn't get them under control. He trained with his best friend '''Blookybloop who he knew to have abilities so that he may get his powers under control. He also began long meditation, focusing on the world around him, unlocking the secrets of the No-Space, learning more abilities and getting them under control, so he began using them more frequently. He found that extensive use of his Speed Burst caused him to be forced back into the No-Space. ''So he created a ''Dimensional Stabilizer, allowing him to use his speed without being forced back into the No-Space. When he created his first prototype, it accidentally went off in his lab, trapping his entire house there. He found that meditation in his house in the No-Space ''was far more effective and allowed him to tap into it far easier than meditating back in the material plane, so he turned it into his Personal HQ known as ''The S.H.A.R.C''' (Specialised Home And Research Centre). ''From here, he could hone his abilities without hurting anyone and conduct research on criminals without revealing his true identity to the public. He adopted the identity of '''The Blur and at the same time, Blookybloop 'adopted the persona of 'Fade. T'hey fought numerous crimes together and prevented '''The Mystic Monolith '''and his repeated attacks to try and take over ''Aik City. They joined the 'S.P.L.A.C.K '''together, in hopes of working with others to stop dangers on a worldly scale. Later, his other best friend '''Arikal16 '''got powers and she too was unable to control them. He and '''Sempaichan '''trained her to use them in his Personal HQ. Weeks of training later, she grasped complete control over them and created the identity of 'Echo. The three would train, fight and regularly aid one another in battles. They then persuaded Echo to join them in the S.P.L.A.C.K Agency, shortly after, she did. But The Blur didn't agree with their ways. They were not as he expected and were less of a team and were more individual heroes, something he wasn't looking for. So he left and with the help of his friend Fade, they created the Superhero Alliance. Private Headquarters The Blur's 'Private Headquarters is also known as ''The S.H.A.R.C' (Specialised Home And Research Centre) ''and currently remains in his old house in the ''No-Space. The headquarters supplies him everything he needs; from Dimensional Stabilizers to Cryopods. The S.H.A.R.C is the main place for The Blur '''to do all of his activities such as research, communicate via hologram, rest, focus, etc. The scanner above the door prevents anyone without authorised permission from entering. Within The S.H.A.R.C', there are cryopods, should villains require maximum security or are too dangerous to be kept on Earth. '''The S.H.A.R.C' also includes stable portals to the Box Dimension and Earth. ''Entrance to '''The S.H.A.R.C '''can be gained by using the ''Teleporter in Arden2000's 'apartment, or wandering the dark plains of the ''No-Space, but the security measures installed make it difficult to gain access without proper authorisation. '''Powers Although the full extent of the powers are unknown, these are the ones currently used by The Blur. - Speed Punches The Blur 'can use his enhanced speed to rapidly attack enemies using a variety of martial arts at superspeed. ''- Speed Aura 'The Blur '''can vibrate the cells in his body to create a temporary shield protecting him from such things as Fire, Radiation, Bullets, etc. But he can only do this for 15 seconds as it uses up a lot of his energy. ''- Speed Burst The main ability of '''The Blur is his increased speed, it is one of most frequently used powers. It enables his to run at insane speeds. - Steal Speed The Blur 'can temporarily steal the kinetic energy of an object or person to temporarily increase his speed for 20 seconds. How much kinetic energy he gets depends on the object or person. - ''Share Speed 'The Blur '''can temporarily siphon off his speed into an object or person, giving them or it, the ability to move at superspeed. But like ''Steal Speed, this only lasts for 20 seconds, then the speed is returned to ''' The Blur. - After Image The Blur 'can create an after image of himself by running back and forth at superspeed so that it leaves behind an image of himself. This image cannot move and is often used as a decoy. ''- Dimensional Tear 'The Blur '''can uses his powers to rip open the barrier dimensional barrier between the normal world, the box dimension and the ''No-Space. It is unknown what the extent of this ability is, but it causes extreme drain on his powers. ''- Time Manipulation'' The most difficult and least used ability of '''The Blur is his Time Manipulation. Although the full extent of this ability is currently unknown, The Blur can currently only manipulate time by a few seconds, but this may change. He can choose to reverse it back or move it forward. This ability has only every been used once, under extreme conditions. Use causes insane drain on powers, depending on how much time is manipulated by. Combo Powers - Time Bubble The Blur 'and 'Echo '''can combine powers to create a bubble of frozen time. This is accomplished by '''Echo creating her Sonic Shield ''around a group of enemies then '''The Blur '''runs at Mach 17 around the bubble to freeze time within it. The time can only be frozen for as long as '''The Blur '''continues running around the bubble. This combo is rarely used. - ''Ultrasonic Shockwave The Blur 'and 'Echo 'can combine powers to create a shockwave that temporarily deafens all those in range. This is accomplished by '''Echo '''creating her ''Sonic Shield, '''The Blur '''then hits it at Mach 6 to create a shockwave of Ultrasonic Sound. Abilities - '''The Blur '''is highly trained in a variety of Martial Arts - When running, '''The Blur '''sees the world around him move incredibly slowly, giving him enhanced reflexes and enhanced brain processing speed. Allowing him to catch things such as anything travelling at super high velocities and allowing him to process images, information and more, faster than any normal being. - '''The Blur '''can heal much faster than most. Although it is not as fast as people like Wolverine or Deadpool, it is fast enough to heal a broken arm in a few hours. - '''The Blur '''can also use his enhanced speed to run up and along vertical surfaces. - '''The Blur '''can catch projectiles and absorb their kinetic energy, increasing his speed, or he can redirect them back towards the point of origin. Weaknesses ''These are written should ''The Blur''' ever turn rogue.' 'Use at your own risk. - Although The Blur is insanely fast, surfaces with zero friction cause difficulty for him to run. - Blinding The Blur is a very effective way to prevent him from using his powers. He won't be able to run without risking destroying a building or hurting people. He also can't fight what he can't see, can he? - Somehow preventing The Blur from accessing the No-Space ''will cause him to become powerless as he can't get any energy. - '''The Blur '''can only travel at Mach 10 until he starts to encounter problems. Any faster and he will break the Dimensional Barrier and create a dimensional portal forcing him back into the ''No-Space, to avoid this, The Blur 'uses a ''Dimensional Stabilizer that allows him to reach speeds up to Mach 20 (But he can go faster). Damaging '''The Blur's Dimensional Stabilizer will cause him to be forced into the No-Space, trapping him there until he can repair his Dimensional Stabilizer. - Forcing The Blur 'to use up majority of his energy will prevent him from using such powers as ''Dimensional Tear,'' Time Bubble'', Time Manipulation,'' After Image and ''Speed Aura. - '''The Blur's constant need to be a hero will force him to always save the one in need. Taking hostages are a good tactic, especially his friends. - A strong weakness of The Blur '''is his inability to withstand absolute zero temperatures. - '''The Blur '''requires gravity to stay to the ground so that he is able to run. Lack of gravity will cause many issues for him. - Restraints powered by friction / speed will prevent '''The Blur '''from running anywhere. Although it will not render him completely powerless, it was cause many issues for him. - '''The Blur's ''Steal Speed ability will often overload the ''Dimensional Stabiliser ''forcing '''The Blur '''back into the ''No-Space. - The Blur's 'relationship with 'Echo '''makes her an easy target, as he will often save her, even if it means his own life. - '''The Blur '''sharing his speed will leave him weak and slow. He will not use this ability unless he really had to, but if he does use it, it is a perfect time to take advantage of his lack of speed. - '''The Blur '''can heal faster using his enhanced regenerative ability, but that doesn't protect him from lethal doses of radiation. - '''The Blur '''has no kind of protection for any kind of mental attacks, making it a powerful weakness of his. - Somehow getting a form of muscle relaxant into '''The Blur's '''system will prevent him from being able to move and use most of his powers. - '''The Blur '''will temporarily lose his powers if within close proximity with '''Lorecsa Radiation. But this is a very rare form of radiation and it has only been used against him by one villain, who happens to be made from it. Allies Echo Echo is one of The Blur's best and only friends. She encouraged him to see the new world, instead of staying inside his igloo like a hermit. She supported him to use his powers to help others in need. When she got powers, he helped her to control them and supported her decision to be a hero just as she had. Although they don't like to show it in public, Echo '''and '''The Blur have a relationship far beyond just friendship. Fade Fade is one of The Blur's 'best and only friends. She and 'Echo 'encouraged him to see the new world, instead of staying in his igloo like a hermit. She supported him to use his powers and even helped him to control his powers and gain new ones. Without her help, he would still be unable to control many of his abilities, at least, not to the extent he is now. 'Charred Although The Blur 'does not completely trust him as he was once a member of [[Chaos Bringers|'The Chaos Bringers]], he has proved to be a valuable ally and Fade '''trusts him enough to be in a relationship with him. Villains '''Arch-Enemy Although it is not directly stated in any records, The Blur '''and The[[The Mystic Monolith| '''Mystic Monolith]] appear to have a history as The Blur 'often refers to him as 'Old Friend', leading to believe that they were once friends. 'The Mystic Monolith's full abilities have never been recorded, so it is unknown what powers he possesses except for his ability to also tap into the No-Space ''and rip open the dimensional barrier. Apart from that, their abilities differ dramatically from one another. His whereabouts is currently unknown, but he has attacked various key places in ''Aik City, but there appears to be no connection between each place. He is not known to have a sidekick, although there have been criminals claiming to be his followers. The Blur 'is extensively investigating anything that may be related to 'The Mystic Monolith in his free time, but so far, all have been dead ends. The Mystic Monolith 'has been reported numerous times in ''Aik City wreaking havoc, but every time 'The Blur '''foils his plans, 'The Mystic Monolith 'escapes before he is able to apprehend him. 'The Chaos Bringers The Chaos Bringers '''are a criminal organisation made up of numerous and highly dangerous villains dedicated on causing chaos and destroying '''The Blur, Fade and Echo. Although some of them cause little threat, there are those that cause many problems, especially for The Blur '''as one of them can render him completely powerless.'''''''